playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SirSomeguy/New Item Ideas
These are some ideas I have for some new items. Please tell me what you think in the comments, and you can reply with your own ideas. I'll add more if I come up with any. 'The Mask of Dark Earth' Franchise:'' Sly Cooper'' Description: A mask that was once buried deep in the Australian Outbacks that contains an evil spirit of the Earth. The actions of the miners in the area have unearthed the mask, and the gang has to destroy it to make the outbacks safe again, the condition under which the Guru will join the gang. The mask moves on it's own, but by itself is powerless. However, it can attach itself to any host, and adds its power to them, making them grow twice as large, sustain more damage, and increase strength. It is seen attached to one of each type of miner in the field, and during the final heist, it gets attached to Carmelita, and Bentley, in an attempt to put her to sleep with his sleep darts, causes an averse reaction, making her grow bigger. Sly climbs up Carm, prys off the mask, and it gets destroyed by Carm's mercenaries. Effect when used: Causes whoever wears it to grow about 1.5 to 2 times their original height. They gain 1.5x Ap when huge, but has the disadvantage of having a bigger hitbox and limited mobility. 'Paintball Gun' Franchise:'' LittleBigPlanet '' Description: One of the many equipible items that can be set up in LittleBigPlanet stages. This one was only avalible if you purchase the Metal Gear Solid level pack, seeing as how guns are a no-no in the Happy-Go-Lucky world of LittleBigPlanet and paint will suffice. They reappear in LBP Karting as an attack item, being a mutishot glob launcher that slows down other racers. Effect when used: Contains 3 shots, Like LBP karting. Can be aimed in any direction. The blobs have gravity to them, arching downward over time in flight. When hit, they will be stuck in place and lose AP while stuck. Any missed shots will stay on the ground and stay there for about 10 seconds. Anyone who stands on them will get the same effect. 'RFI' Franchise: ''inFAMOUS '' Description: Cole's key to defeating the Beast that destroyed Empire City and is making it's way to New Marais. Invented by Dr. Sebastian Wolfe, the RFI, or "Ray-Field Inhibitor", is a device meant to completely obliterate any object that's been powered up by it's parallel invention, the Ray Sphere. It requires an immense amount of power to operate, and Cole spends most of his time in New Marais finding powerful Blast Cores to make him strong enough to do so. When he's strong enough, Cole attempts to activate it, but then realises the true extent of the sphere's power. He finds out that it doesn't just take away Ray Field energy, but it also kills any living thing powered by it, including Cole and his conduit friends. He also realises that it doesn't concentrate it's energy on anything specific, instead releasing a sperical blast across the globe. This means it will kill everyone in the world who possesses the "Ray-gene", which is a very, very small percent compared to the rest of the world, but in turn, heal those with Ray-disease, that will continue to spread indefinately without a cure. The choice on whether you do which is up to you! Effect when used: You pick up the RFI in your hands, and throw in with any attack button. After thrown, it will bounce a little bit, then float in the air a little (Think the Hedgehog Grenade). It then creates a field of energy around itself, that forms a circle. Any person standing withing the field will not only lose AP, but it will be absorbed into the RFI, unable to be collected by anyone. 'Stealth Camouflage' Franchise: ''Metal Gear Solid '' Description: A bonus item in the Metal Gear series, usually rewarded for beating the game normally, then playing again. This was actually used by Snake in the opening of MGS2, but the shock of him landing on the tanker caused it to malfunction and break. Effect when used: Turns whoever picks it up invisible. This is the same effect as Sly's invisibility, rendering them only slightly transparent. If playing as Sly, the invisibility effect can be stacked with his own, leaving him 100% invisible, without even dust particles when he dashes. It runs out after about 15 seconds. 'Groovitron' Franchise: ''Ratchet & Clank'' Description: One of the many gadgets Ratchet has used on his adventures, debuting in Tools of Destruction. The device, in ToD, functions like a grenade, as it doesn't level up like other weapons and has limited uses. In aCiT, it was then linked to the Groovitron Glove, and made as a weapon, being able to level up. When tossed, the device rises into the air and functions as a disco ball, giving off colored lights as it spins. When floating, it plays a disco tune (techno in Japan) that is so irresitibly mesmerising, that any concious creature, be it organic or robotic, can't help but dance. They will continue to dance until the song ends, making them sitting ducks for Ratchet. Effect when used: Much like the hedgehog grenade, this floats in the air a bit when thrown. It's effects, however, are much more humorous. When activated, a short, 5 second long song overrides the current level theme, and all other fighters except the one who threw it, will helplessly dance. Mashing attack buttons will help characters break out of the trance faster. When attacked by the thrower, the fighter hit will break out the trance, so it serves as an easy way to set up a hit without pause for alarm. The dances the characters perform are all unique to their character, each with a different style that either suits them or is a reference to the character (Sly does a ballroom dance, Jak and Daxter do a victory dance from Jak 1, Sir Dan does his jig, etc.). Background charachters will also dance, rendering them temporarily harmless as stage hazards. Category:Blog posts